r5rocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (Born December 29, 1995) he is 17 years old. He is an American songwriter/singer, actor and instrumentalist, singing and performing in his family band R5 , and portrays Austin Moon in the new Disney Channel show Austin & Ally, where he sings frequently as its the requirement of his character. Early Life Ross was born in''' Littleton, Colorado', the fourth of five kids to' Mark''' and Stormie Lynch. He and his family moved to California in 2007 to allow his brother Riker pursue a career as an entertainer. After the move, his brother Rocky taught himself how to play the guitar, and taught Ross how to play and Riker to play bass while their sister Rydel began to play the piano. They soon made the band R5 with a friend they met at a dance studio, Ellington Ratliff, who plays the drums. Their band's website is r5rocks.com. He and his siblings are the cousins of professional ballroom dancers Derek Hough and Julianne Hough. Bio Even when he was a very small child, Ross had that little extra something, that charisma that attracted people to him. When he was three or four years old, he could often be found in a deep conversation with an adult, usually a complete stranger, that was captivated by his smile and energy and his unique ability to communicate with anyone. Today, that same attraction has shot him to the forefront of the entertainment industry, where Ross is starring in the new Disney show, Austin & Ally airing on Sundays. Ross also plays rhythm guitar with R5 and has co-written several original songs with the band. Trivia *His favourite color is yellow. *He wants to visit the UK and Africa. *He is one of the lead singers in the band. *He is seventeen years old. *He was born on December 29, 1995. *He stars in Austin & Ally as Austin Moon. *He has released an album for Austin & Ally featuring two R5 songs. *He loves Japanese chewing gum. *He has been playing hockey since he was three years old. *He is the second youngest. *He is an adrenaline junkie. *He is a fan of The Script. *He has to wet his hair before swimming, otherwise it turns green. *His middle name is 'Shor' after his uncle, because they have the same birthday. *His fans are mostly called Rossians. *His favorite game is Battlefield 3. *He is 6'0. *He starred in Teen Beach Movie, a Disney Channel Original Movie, as Brady. *He is really close to his co-star, Laura Marano, in Austin & Ally. *He loves romantic movies, his favorite is Romeo & Juliet. *He had his first kiss at age 13 on the set of a short film. *He is a Capricorn. *Ross said he is a sucker for chick flicks. *His favorite chick flick is The Notebook. *His mom, Stormie Lynch, does his hair. *He won "Favorite Male Actor" in Nickelodeon's 2013 Kids Choice Awards. *Ross's favorite quote that he came up with, is "Music is poetry with personality." *He loves playing ice hockey. Gallery To view 's gallery, click here. Ross Lynch Ross Lynch Ross Lynch Category:Singer Category:Lynch family Category:Band Members